borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Class Mods
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Class Mod? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. | Main Page link Legendary News link Etcetera link =Class Mods= Scout ''Brotha, I HURT people! Reference to the Team Fortress 2 movie 'Meet the Scout' ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eaE-_GDbmQ Starts @ 1:03 ) This Berserker class mod will not only increase the teams shield capacity slightly, but will increase movement speeds of the party by 35-5x% (increases by 10% per person in the party). Increases Hardened, Safeguard, Iron Fist, and/or Heavy Handed. Also, when using a melee attack, the player will hear a 'BOINK!' Rather then hear the usual melee sound. ParadiseNigh 07:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The Drake ''O+, please Anshin class Mod, it will come with stats of any form of class mod. Its specialty is that when ever you score a critical hit on an enemy, you gain a protion of your health back in relation to the amount of damage dealt. If you kill an enemy with a critical, your health will be maxed out, despite how ever much health your character was at. The name comes from the movie Blade Trinity, ''Dracula is actually a Babylonian ruler who is awakened in the movie, and is referred to as Drake. The text comes from the fact that O blood type can be used by anyone, unlike A or B, which can only be given to A or B patients, and AB, which can only give blood to AB patients. O simple works here. Lone-Wanderer 19:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This should be O- because the + or - is talking about Rh factor. If you give O+ to a patient without Rh factor, it WILL kill them. One Man Army ''Army of One Anshin - Survivor - Army of One Decreases the cooldown of your action skill by 70% when equipped, and stacks with any skills/mods. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Referencing the video game Army of Two. They all ready have a class mod that decreases the cooldown of your action skill its called the catalyst class mod and its for the siren. Sorry meant 70% and catalyst is siren only this is for everyone. A Lonely Nomad 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "Army of One" is more of a reference to the US Army who used this slogan. and Im not sure but I think the Army of Two was playing off of that US Army slogan changing one to two because of the co-op. This is not fact, just my thinking. But since it was a popular Army slogan most people I beleive will think its an US Army reference rather than an Army of Two reference. Wuss (Mordecai) ''Leg it! This class mod lets Mordecai run faster and have personal cooldown effect so he can make his bird kill whatever is chasing him. Ocassionally health regen. ShadyCake 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "Leg it!" Neg's (did I spell that right?) urban sprinting. Lone-Wanderer 06:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Doctor This class mod is for Roland: +0 - +50 Team Maximum Health Revive Deploy Stat -0 - -40% Team Shield Recharge Rate or +0 - +12 Heath Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Hulk This class mod is for Brick: +100% weapon damage while down Diehard Pay Back Revenge/Rapid Reload +0 - +10 Health Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vladof Artilerist ''Wait 'till i make another one! Reference to Cossack artilery bombardiers, who in times of insufficient ammunition used hand-made explosives to arm their cannons. Can appear with characteristics of any other Vladof COMs as a unique Vladof COM material, and will replace the last material bonus with a Grenade Regeneration from 1 in 20 sec up to 1 in 5 sec. Also has a hidden bonus of +75% to grenade and RL damage.Sinael 23:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tediore Clipmaker ''I AM! A 7 ft tall man, who has been smoking sigarettes since childhood!'' Reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Movie Trailersthumb|right|176px|Hitchhiker's Guide To The Movie Trailers, and eventually to all trailer/clip makers who often use 'THAT VOICE' (clip related), disregard if they need it or not. Also a pun on its effect. Can appear with characteristics of any other Tediore COMs as a unique Tediore COM material. Will replace material bonus with its own, which is: After any kill there is a chance that player will recieve a new clip of ammo to the weapon he is using, e.g. exactly the same ammount that his weapon holds without bonuses.Sinael 23:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarhead For Brick: +0 - +30 Team Ammo Regeneration Rapid Reload Revenge Master Blaster +0 - +50% Team Magazine Size MC Clatchey 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Rambo For Brick: +25% - +50% Movement Speed Juggernaut Unbreakable Cast Iron -0% - -50% Damage Resistance MC Clatchey 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC)